1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure flush control system for cleaning sewer pipes and clearing clogs in the pipes. In particular, the invention relates to a system that uses a jet hose to clean the pipe walls and allows the flushing water to drain back out of the pipe during the washing operation.
2. The Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed for cleaning and flushing sewer pipes. One of the more common devices consists of an inflatable bag through which a hose is inserted. The bag is filled with water within the pipe and keeps the hose within the pipe during use. The water from the hose also is used to clean the pipe and/or clear clogs in the pipe. Examples of this type of arrangement are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,951 to Lundman.
Other similar devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,535 to Lasting, U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,984 to Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,876 to Kurt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,269 to Petersen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,842 to Cholet. While these devices all provide for cleaning and flushing sewer pipes, they all suffer from several drawbacks, such as not enough water pressure reaching the clogged or dirty areas of the pipes, and no way for the excess water to drain out of the pipe.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning and flushing sewer pipes that efficiently cleans the pipes using water at high pressure.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device that allows the excess cleaning water to drain back out of the pipe in the direction from where it came.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture an use.
These and other objects are accomplished by a pressure flush control system comprising a hose connected at one end to a water supply and an inflatable bag connected to the other end of the hose, so that water from the water supply flows through the hose and into the bag to inflate the bag after the hose and bag are inserted into a drain pipe. There is a second hose extending through the bag from an input side to an output side. The second hose is connected on the input side to a pressurized source of water, so that water from the pressurized source flows through the second hose to the output side under high pressure to clean the walls of the pipe. There is a third hose extending through the bag from the input side to the output side so that water exiting from the second hose returns through the third hose to the input side of the bag. The inflated bag keeps the entire system firmly mounted within the pipe during use. The water from the second hose exits under high pressure to clean the walls of the pipe and/or to clear clogs in the pipe. This second hose is preferably a jet hose which is commonly known in the art and not described in detail here. These types of hoses are commercially available, for example from Mustang (see http://www.mustangunits.com).
There is also a valve connected to the third hose for closing the third hose to prevent water from flowing through the third hose. This allows water pressure to build up on the output side of the bag to clear clogs in the pipe. Once the clog is cleared, the valve on the third hose can be opened again to allow the excess water to drain back out. Preferably, this valve is adjustable so that the amount of water flowing back can be regulated.
There is preferably a release valve connected to the first hose for releasing water from the bag to deflate the bag and remove the system from the pipe after use. This first hose is preferably a standard garden hose that is connected to a standard water supply at the job site. Other types of hoses and water supplies could also be used.
So that the bag stays inflated during the entire operation regardless of the operation of the second and third hoses, the bag has two tubes extending through from the input side to the output side for the second and third hoses to be inserted. The interior of the bag is entirely closed to the outside except for its connection to the first hose. This way, water from the second and third hoses does not enter or exit the interior of the bag.
The bag is preferably made of canvas, rubber or synthetic rubber, but any flexible and/or expandable material could also be used.